Antenna arrays are commonly used in various communications systems as they can achieve higher gains, or narrower beams of radio waves, compared to for example a omnidirectional antennas. and they can allow for beam steering. For instance, antenna arrays can be used in satellite communications, mobile communications, or radio communications between vehicles and ground stations. Antenna arrays can be mounted on aircrafts, rockets, drones, ships or marine vessels, ground vehicles, or other types of vehicles.
While antenna arrays are associated with narrower beams of radio waves than single antennas, antenna arrays can still cause (or suffer) signal interference due to gain or radiation power associated with, for example, sidelobes. Specifically, the power radiated by the antenna array off boresight can be high enough to cause signal interference at secondary communications devices the antenna array is not communicating with. Also, the gain of the antenna array off boresight can be high enough to cause signal interference at the antenna array due to secondary signals received from secondary communications devices the antenna array is not communicating with.